headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Jerry Goldsmith
Category:ArticlesCategory:CharactersCategory:Film characters | aliases = | franchise = | image = | notability = | type = | gender = | base of operations = Ruggsville, Texas | known relatives = | status = | born = | died = October, 1977 | 1st appearance = House of 1000 Corpses (2003) | final appearance = | actor = Chris Hardwick }} is a fictional character and one of four primary victims targeted by the Firefly clan of Ruggsville in the movie House of 1000 Corpses. Played by actor Chris Hardwick, he was the third of the four to be killed in the film. Biography In October of 1977, , a hyper wise-cracking guy accompanied his friends Bill Hudley, Denise Willis and Mary Knowles on an ill-fated cross-country expedition documenting obscure roadside attractions. Their journey brought them to a small horror-themed gas stop and eatery called Captain Spaulding's Museum of Monsters and Madmen. Of the four, Jerry held the most interest in the attraction and was excited to see everything that Captain Spaulding had to offer. Bill and he cajoled the others into going inside and even partaking in Captain Spaulding's underground "Murder Ride". During the ride, Jerry learned about a nearby cemetery which allegedly contained the remains of a local urban legend known as Doctor Satan. Spaulding gave the group directions to the cemetery and they began driving down the road. Along the way, they picked up a hitchhiker, Baby Firefly, and had their car tire blown out. Baby invited them back to her farmhouse, promising that her brother Rufus would be able to fix their car. Jerry met the matriarch of the clan, Mother Firefly, who instantly took an interest in Jerry. As the older woman pressed up against him, Jerry took every opportunity to stare at her cleavage. The four were invited to stay for dinner while Rufus repaired their car and Jerry met Grandpa Hugo, Otis and the giant Tiny Firefly. The dinner itself was quite strange, as all the guests were required to wear gruesome homemade masks during the candle-lit meal. The others began to grow uncomfortable, but Jerry was having the time of his life. After the meal, Grandpa Hugo brought them into another room, which had been renovated into a private theater stage. The Fireflys put on a show for their guests, but again, Jerry appeared to be the only one who appreciated the festivities. Jerry's admiration of the Firefly family changed dramatically soon after. As the four of them tried to leave the house, they were ambushed by Otis, Rufus and Tiny and brought back inside. They were tied up with ropes and belts and each held in separate rooms where they were tortured by a different member of the family. Baby antagonized Jerry at length and used this opportunity to vicariously act out her lost dreams of being a cheerleader. Baby asked Jerry who her favorite actress was, but when the panic-stricken boy offered up the wrong answer, Baby partially scalped him and cut off most of his hair. Jerry was then later tied up, barely conscious, bloodied and beaten, while Otis threw knives at him for fun. The following evening on Halloween night, Jerry and the others were brought together in the living room and made to wear adult-sized rabbit costumes. The family then brought Jerry, Mary and Denise to a nearby cemetery; ironically, the same graveyard where Doctor Satan was presumably buried. After Mother Firefly gave Jerry a forced goodbye kiss, he and Denise were tossed into a coffin then lowered into a deep hole which led into a series of labyrinthine tunnels. A horde of bizarre, subterranean mutants descended upon them, pulling the wooden slats of the coffin apart. Jerry and Denise spilled out into the mud, but Denise managed to get away from them. Jerry however, was not so fortunate. The underworld denizens brought Jerry to the laboratory/operating room of the real Doctor Satan, who was still very much alive. Securing him to an operating table, Doctor Satan vivisected Jerry's chest and arm and performed brain surgery on him. Denise discovered his lair and interrupted the good doctor, distracting him, causing him to make a fatal mistake, killing Jerry in the process. Notes & Trivia * * Jerry Goldsmith is not to be confused with the film score composer of the same name. * Jerry Goldsmith is the tenth character to appear in House of 1000 Corpses. * Actor Chris Hardwick also played the role of David Newman in the 2009 remake of Halloween II. Both the Halloween remake franchise and the House of 1000 Corpses franchise films were directed by Rob Zombie. He later went on to become host of The Talking Dead, which is The Walking Dead after-show. See also * House of 1000 Corpses/Gallery External Links * * * House of 1000 Corpses at Wikipedia * * House of 1000 Corpses at the Horror Film Wiki ---- Category:1977 character deaths Category:Deceased Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Victims